


Stiles be Tripping

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [484]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Stiles can't dance, derek can dance, relationship undefined, that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/18/20: “trot, light, wonder”As for what's happening here, just imagine there's a formal dance coming up...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [484]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 21





	Stiles be Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/18/20: “trot, light, wonder”
> 
> As for what's happening here, just imagine there's a formal dance coming up...

When it came to what Stiles's dad called "tripping the light fantastic," which meant dancing ( _boring_ ), not some awesome form of laser tag, Stiles failed.

The fox trot and waltz called for more coordination than Stiles could manage. He preferred free-style, closely resembling his standard flailing. (The nicest thing ever said about it was, “It’s a wonder nobody’s been tragically maimed.”)

“I’ll teach you dancing,” Derek said, all black leather jacket clad six feet of him.

What magic dance-teaching power had the werewolf, Stiles wondered, gliding around the Stilinski living room without (much) snarling in effect.

What magic power indeed!


End file.
